Diamond Heist
Diamond Heist — это ограбление в PAYDAY: The Heist. Описание Персонажи проникают в небоскрёб Натана Гарнета с целью ограбления хранилища с драгоценными камнями. Ограбление начинается с проникновения грабителей на один из этажей для подключения аппаратуры к трём панелям управления, находящимся по всему зданию, чтобы отключить сигнализацию. Все ограбление, кроме финальной фазы, может быть завершено скрытно. Если игроки сломают стекло, будут обнаружены охранниками или гостями вечеринки, убьют охранника, выстрелят из оружия без глушителя или коды не подойдут к хранилищу, то поднимется тревога и будет вызвана полиция. Скорость передвижения и положение игроков (стоя, сидя), ровно как и их оружие, никак не влияют на скорость обнаружения охранниками, поэтому рекомендуется ходить в полный рост и передвигаться перебежками. Поскольку охранники никогда не могут мгновенно заметить игроков, у них всегда есть 2 секунды, чтобы скрыться с глаз охранника. Чтобы открыть хранилище с бриллиантами, команде нужны коды безопасности, которые хранятся в панелях системы охраны, всего таких панелей более десятка, из которых случайно будет выбрано три. До поднятия тревоги они взламываются мгновенно, в то время как после этого на взлом будет уходить по 160 секунд, кроме того, они будут регулярно проседать и их надо будет запускать снова. Когда все панели безопасности будут взломаны, необходимо будет пройти к хранилищу и ввести коды в панель на входе. Если хоть одна из панелей безопасности была взломана до поднятия тревоги, всегда будет вероятность, что коды подойдут и хранилище откроется сразу, в противном случае, ворота останутся закрытыми и игрокам придется искать другие возможности открыть их. Если двери останутся закрытыми, сработает сигнализация. Игроки должны будут совершить обмен кодов от хранилища на CFO, а если он не подойдёт — на сына мистера Гарнета — Ральфа. Они оба находятся в случайных каморках на территории небоскрёба. Спустя некоторое время, Бэйн будет находить их и подсвечивать, однако найти их можно и до этого момента. После успешного обмена, хранилище откроется и можно будет заходить внутрь и забирать бриллианты, после чего ждать вертолета. На сложности Overkill и Overkill 145+, внутри хранилища также может находиться небольшая комната, в которой за бронированным стеклом будет хранится большой красный бриллиант. Чтобы его достать, необходимо будет сбегать в точку появления и забрать там стеклорез, а затем установить его на стекло. После установки стеклореза тревога не поднимется, не смотря на сообщение о штурме. Стоит помнить, что стеклорез может быть уничтожен попаданиями полицейских, поэтому во время ожидания спиливания стекла лучше всего сбежать из хранилища и держать оборону этажом выше, прямо над хранилищем, поскольку оттуда можно будет слышать работу стеклореза и понять, когда он закончит, чтобы вернуться в хранилище и забрать бриллиант, а затем сбежать с ним. Прохождение Связанные достижения Достижения= |-|Выполнение= Каждый сапфир находится в стеклянной витрине, которая запирается и скрывает камень через лифтовой механизм в случае тревоги. Прежде чем сапфир может быть украден, игрок должен активировать витрину и подождать пять секунд, пока сапфир поднимется на поверхность. Как только витрина открывается, то не закроется даже в случае поднятия тревоги; таким образом, самый безопасный способ разблокировать достижение — открыть все витрины, игнорируя сапфиры, а после, даже в случае поднятой тревоги, пройтись и собрать их. Местонахождение: *22 этаж (6 штук): **В круглой комнате с видом на вертолетную площадку. **В круглой комнате, прямо над дверями хранилища. **Рядом с комнатой в состоянии ремонта и рядом с атриумом. **Рядом с колонной возле офисов под танцполом. **В углу кабинета сразу под танцполом. **Между столовой и атриумом, напротив торгового автомата. *23 этаж (4 штуки): **Между фитнес-центром и комнатой управления, возле круговой дорожки. **3 штуки в круглой комнате. Sapphires1.jpg Sapphires2.jpg Sapphires3.jpg Sapphires4.jpg Sapphires5.jpg Sapphires6.jpg Sapphires7.jpg Sapphires8.jpg Только один игрок за прохождение может разблокировать это достижение, и это должно быть сделано с помощью собственных мин. Если вы играете в одиночку, вы должны отключить команду ИИ. Большинство охранников соберутся возле хранилища в том случае, если вы пробежите через лазеры, а затем выйдете на террасу, чтобы вас не заметили. Вместо того, чтобы заставлять каждого охранника пройтись по мине, следует установить мину рядом с ним, а затем выстрелить в нее. Рекомендуется, чтобы вы достигли 47 уровня Sharpshooter, прежде чем пытаться сделать достижение, потому как охранников будет больше, чем мин. На 47 уровне вы получите 10 мин, что также подразумевает то, что вам понадобится два двойных убийства или одно тройное убийство. Также рекомендуется взять Thick Skin, чтобы уменьшить урон, наносимый минами по вам. После открытия хранилища обратите внимание, есть ли там дверь с правой стороны. Она будет там в большинстве прохождений; появление двери не зависит от того, были ли скрытно взломаны щитки и подошли ли коды с первого раза. Если двери нет, то вы не сможете разблокировать это достижение. Если дверь на месте, нажмите красную кнопку, чтобы открыть ее, и воздержитесь от кражи всех бриллиантов в центре хранилища, чтобы не вызвать бесконечный полицейский штурм. Подойдите к стеклянной перегородке внутри, чтобы на локации засветился резак, а затем возьмите его (будет рядом с точкой, где вы начали ограбление). Вернувшись с ним в комнату, поставьте его на стекло. Стеклорезу требуется ровно четыре минуты, чтобы закончить работу. Он сломается, если вы или враги выстрелите в окно, поэтому защищайте основное хранилище в течение этого времени и встаньте так, чтобы враги не могли случайно попасть туда. Самый простой способ открыть это достижение — незаметно получить доступ к хранилищу; перезапустите уровень, если коды не работают. Как только Большой бриллиант будет найден, начните резать стекло. Начнется Штурм, но к вам никто не пойдет если вы будете игнорировать бриллианты в центре и уничтожите камеры внутри комнаты. Унеся Большой бриллиант на точку эвакуации всегда дают дополнительные 500K в репутацию. Баги *Во время скрытной фазы, если игрок будет кричать на танцующих гражданских через стеклянную крышу, то они подчинятся и лягут на пол, но при этом тревога не поднимется. *Иногда, когда игроки обнаруживают себя в атриуме на 22 этаже, Бэйн скажет "The lasers at the vault doors should deactivate right about, now", даже если три щитка ещё не взломаны. *Во время скрытной фазы, если игрок поставит стеклорез, то появится оповещение о штурме, но тревога не будет поднята. Примечания *Единственное ограбление без ограничения времени на побег. *Ранние скриншоты показывают, что по началу, охранники должны были быть в белых рубашках.thumb|Изображение из файлов. **Также, на ранних скриншотах и видео видно, что этот уровень был ярко освещен и свет был включен. В окончательном варианте большинство комнат стали темными и без освещения, либо с тусклым светом. **По изображению из игровых файлов можно сделать вывод, что ограбление планировалось сделать изначально со светлым временем суток. **Аудио-файл из файлов игры говорит о том, что Murkywater осведомлены о проникновении банды в здание, из чего следует, что на ограблении планировалось расставить солдатов Murkywater. *Если после открытия хранилища тревога была поднята посредством разбития витрин, то в хранилище мгновенно появятся штурмующие полицейские, но если тревога была поднята охранником, то на прибытие полиции и начало штурма потребуется несколько минут, даже если хранилище уже было открыто. **Эта особенность ограбления является самым простым способом прохождения достижения "Are you ready yet?", поскольку за время до прибытия полиции вертолёт успеет несколько раз улететь. *Изначально, можно было играть только на сложности Hard или Overkill, но потом это было исправлено и стало можно играть на сложности Normal. *Многие значки на столах имеют необычные имена — это имена "200 счастливчиков " — игроков, которые первые получили 145 уровень репутации в PAYDAY: The Heist. **На одном из значков можно прочитать имя "Santa" *Вазы в хранилище являются копией ваз Ульфа Андерсона (одного из основателей Overkill Software) в офисе. Если вы сломаете или зацепите выстрелом одну из ваз, то персонаж скажет что-то о том, что оно того стоит, украсть бриллианты Garnet Group и разбить их вазы. *Во время кражи камней, персонаж иногда говорит: "Gotta catch 'em all", что отсылает к теме Покемонов "Gotta Catch 'em All". *После того, как Бэйн сбрасывает финансового директора через крышу, иногда персонаж игрока может сказать: "Yipee ki-yay, motherfucker!", ссылаясь на знаменитую фразу Джона Макклейна из фильма Крепкий орешек, где Ганс Грубер почти так же падает с крыши небоскрёба Накатоми вниз на улицу. *Если вы хотите выполнить достижение "Are you ready yet?", когда Бэйн прилетит в седьмой раз, он скажет "There, you've gotten your trophy, now get in!". Он скажет это, даже если вы играете на нормальном уровне сложности, но достижение вы получите только если будете играть на сложности Hard или Overkill. *Если охранники заметили вас пока вы ещё взламываете панель сигнализации, взлом все равно будет завершён. *На локации есть несколько портретов Sonja Kinski, которая была прототипом Зои из Left 4 Dead. *После взятия персонажем красного бриллианта, он говорит "My precious!", что является отсылкой к фильму Властелин колец, где такую фразу говорил Голлум. **Судя по всему, бриллиант и не бриллиант вовсе. Судя по оттенку камня, это гранат, ограненный как бриллиант. *Игроки могут уничтожить все камеры только на сложностях Overkill и Overkill 145+, только с том случае, если Большой бриллиант имеется на ограблении. *Когда игроки получают Большой бриллиант, опыт за него засчитывает только после побега. *При виде от третьего лица, на оружии игроков можно заметить фонари, хотя они отсутствуют при виде от первого лица, кроме того, их нельзя использовать. *Когда команда успешно отключит второй щиток безопасности во время скрытой части, Бэйн прокомментирует, что он видит финансового директора на вечеринке. Несмотря на комментарий Бэйна, финансовый директор никогда там не появляется. *Диджей на вечеринке время от времени объявляет название запроса на следующий музыкальный трек. Названия, которые произносит диджей, берутся из списка 200 лучших игроков, которые взяли 145 уровень дурной репутации раньше всех. **Также диджей проигрывает песни от Саймона Виклунда — главного композитора игры, однако, проигрываемые треки никогда ранее не появлялись в игре и не были связаны с ней. *На значках охраны написано "Mr. Hyde", что, возможно, является отсылкой к новелле "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". Видео center|500px Галерея Diamond Heist1.jpg Diamond Heist2.jpg Diamond Heist3.jpg Diamond Heist4.jpg Diamond Heist9.jpg en: Diamond Heist Категория:Ограбления PAYDAY: The Heist Категория:Завершенные статьи